Maki Himekawa
" 01 |last="Coexistence" 05 |actors=(Ja:) Yuhko Kaida (En:) Cherami Leigh |partner= |digivice= |trait= |age= |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Female |nationality= |occupation=DigiDestined Agent of the Incorporated Administrative Agency }} is a character in Digimon Adventure tri.. She is a member of the Incorporated Administrative Agency and also one of the original DigiDestined. Appearance Maki is a young woman with fair skin, chin-length brown hair, and amber eyes. She wears a grey shirt, a black blazer with a pocket on each side and two black buttons, a black business skirt, brown pantyhose, and black high heels. Description Etymologies ;Maki Himekawa (姫川 マキ) Name used in Digimon Adventure tri.. Officially romanized in the official site's profile.[http://digimon-adventure.net/character/himekawa/ Digimon Adventure tri.: Maki Himekawa] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "princess river". *'Ja:' A Japanese female name. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' Maki was one of the original DigiDestined and was partnered with . During a climatic, losing battle against the , Maki went to comfort , then tried to rally Daigo Nishijima, who was ready to give up. However, just as all seemed lost, she was possessed by Homeostasis, who initiated a ritual to revive the children's Partners and transform four of them into the Harmonious Ones. After regaining control of her body, she pleaded for Megadramon to be saved too, while Daigo urged her to take cover. She watched in shock as Megadramon sacrificed himself as a vessel for the immense energy attack launched by the Harmonious Ones. Heartbroken, Maki demanded to know why Megadramon was sacrificed, and soon became obsessed with finding a way to see her Partner again. Years later, Maki and Daigo attended the same college. Maki learned the could be rebooted and informed Daigo that she intended to do so after she graduates. Worried, Daigo tried to dissuade her and asked to instead be her "new partner". Although Maki was tickled at his awkwardness, she agreed to date him. However, at some point Maki and Daigo broke up. Both also became coworkers at the Incorporated Administrative Agency. At some point, she was emailed by Dark Gennai, who claimed the reboot would be possible if they used and asked her to collaborate with , to which she agreed. In the week before June 19, 2005, she discusses the witnesses of the infected Digimon with Daigo over the phone, while using her computer to monitor the locations of the of 1999 and note that the 2002 group is missing. After the is rebooted, Tapirmon is reborn but doesn't remember Maki. One night, he is picking flowers in a field and is sighted by Maki. Tapirmon doesn't believe her when she tells him he is her Partner and backs off, but this only makes Maki insane and she orders him to remember her. Maki later returns to the Digital World with a bazooka and becomes stranded in the Dark Ocean after defending herself with the bazooka against the Scubamon. When last seen, Maki was being pulled further into the Dark Ocean by the waves, hopelessly crying out for Tapirmon in the process. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Antagonists